


<底特律：變人><漢康>惡鬥

by sallysforza



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysforza/pseuds/sallysforza
Summary: ※雙仿生人AU※梗來自那個克蘭西帥爆的摔引擎蓋影片，還有群組各位太太們各種飆車※沒有劇情沒有邏輯，我就是想要飆一下車





	惡鬥

達成任務目標，康納成功將耶利哥的機密資料備份至自己的記憶體內，他避開了所有監視，繞過所有人的視野悄然無聲的退出大樓，接著只要穿過這個停車場，外面會有模控生命的人接應他。

不會有人發現他的，除非——

「康納。」

低沉的嗓音從後頭傳來，康納輕輕嘆了一口氣，終究是躲不過。

康納輕巧的轉身回頭，蜜色的眸子望入對方如釱湛藍的雙眼。

HA800，登錄名稱漢克，與他不同型號但相同技術下製造、與他雙生的仿生人，是他的搭檔。

 

沒錯，是他的——

_警告。記憶區已被遮罩。無權限讀取。_

 

「HA800，你無權限阻止我，此項命令是模控生命最高級別。」康納眼前閃過一個紅色的警告窗，他選擇掠過後拔出藏於腰後的手槍指著漢克。「若你要阻止我的話我將依照規範將你報廢。」

「嗤，將我報廢？」漢克像是聽到個愚蠢的笑話嗤笑出聲，額角轉起黃圈的瞬間爆起，如一隻狩獵的豹子沖向康納。

「那也他媽看看自己有沒有這本事！」

漢克的吼罵隨同一拳朝康納的脈搏調節器攻擊，康納來不及後退連忙開槍，子彈打中漢克的肩膀與大腿，卻阻止不了他的暴衝，瞬間拳頭結實的擊中調節器，維生系統組件被強烈打擊造成康納短暫的機體麻痺。

然而漢克沒有停下，他一把扯過康納的領帶將他摔在汽車的引擎蓋上，劇烈震動造成汽車響起警報，康納躺在上頭等待麻痺感減退，眼睜睜看著漢克從袖口滑出把戰鬥刀握在手上，高舉著要朝他刺下。

宛如他們彼此是深仇大恨，漢克沸騰的藍眼睛裡都是殺意。

 

不，不應該是這樣——

_警告。記憶區已被遮罩。無權限讀取。_

 

戰鬥刀劃出破空的銳聲，康納舉起槍托底部抵擋刀尖，刀子被堅固的底座彈開掉落在地，康納使盡全力用槍托朝漢克的額角砸去，一聲塑膠外殼碎裂的聲音刮在兩人的音頻處理器。

「操！」漢克大罵，一時松了手讓康納如魚般溜出他的禁錮，破裂的額角溢出藍血流進光學組件中，漢克抹去時看見康納已經朝他舉槍。

碰！碰！槍口焰噴發的時自啟的彈道預測讓漢克成功閃避，伸手抓住康納持槍的手臂，一個側身將康納重重砸在牆柱上，抓著手臂反剪在後背。

康納發出吼叫，他握不住的手槍應聲掉落，漢克揪著他手的力道不減反增像要把他硬生生扯斷，手臂組件發出即將發生不可再生毀損的警告，康納不停掙扎，曲起另一手向後肘擊，抽回要被扯斷的手想掙脫開，卻被漢克揣緊衣領狠狠砸在車上，機體被甩在引擎蓋上砸出個坑。

「該死的不准動！」漢克扯著康納的領帶把他死死摁住，逼迫康納仰頭露出脆弱的脖頸。「告訴我，康納。為什麼......」

「你無權限知道，HA800，你為背叛者——」

「你他媽跟我一樣背叛模控生命！」漢克朝康納大吼，他真不知道康納怎麼了，莫名消失一個晚上後恢復成沒破牆前的機械模樣。「告訴我，你跟該死的模控生命達成什麼協議！」

「你無權限知道，HA800。」康納依舊嘴硬著不屈服，但系統已經隱隱有些動搖，像是某種被囚禁的鳥類不停撲翅掙扎。

「哼，既然你不說。」漢克嘴角裂起危險的彎曲，他撕開康納被扯掉幾顆釦子的衣領露出蜜白的鎖骨與胸膛。「我會直接查你的系統。 」

「我是主執行機體，而你康納，你是我的輔助機體，我的權限比你本身還要大得多。」說完漢克俯身咬住康納的側頸，他不採取溫和的接觸入侵而選擇更加侵略的行動，猶如飢餓的野獸要咬斷獵物的動脈。

「不，放開！啊！」康納不停掙扎，卻也阻止不了皮膚層泛著漣漪被褪開，裸露脆弱的素體與漢克的系統單向連接，他讀取不到漢克的，只能任由漢克的入侵，在系統中穿梭。

額角的黃圈閃了閃，康納偵測到他的性愛模組被啟動，一瞬間連抵抗的力氣都沒了。

 

漢克鬆開牙關，在滲血的齒痕周圍舔噬，舌尖的鑑定儀很快分析出藍血中屬於RK800的生物資訊，他熱烈的吸吮那些血液，手一路往下去解康納的皮帶，很快一把將褲子扯下。

當性器被握住時康納顫抖著咬唇，抵死不漏出點呻吟取悅眼前壓著他的男人，性愛模組的啟動讓他模擬人類情慾時的紅潮與喘息。

漢克好整以暇的看著康納，渾身凌亂的仰躺在自己下身，雙腿上綁著襯衫與襪子夾扣的綁帶勒出肉感的凹陷，蜜色的眼裡佈滿情慾，鼻子還流淌剛剛被他壓在牆上時受損流出的藍血，緊咬唇牙滿是不肯屈的傲氣。

漢克抹了把額角過多的藍血，他現在只想操翻這個嘴硬的情人，狠狠的征服他。

這對漢克來說不是難事，他熟知康納的身體，知道即使康納關著傳感器，撫摸向哪個點時仍會讓他喘息著閃黃圈，握住性器的手開始擼動，食指在頂部的馬眼打轉，粗糙的指腹磨過時康納劇烈的打顫，一些晶瑩的液體滲了出來。

沾著那些黏液漢克的手往下，沿著溝壑大力摩擦，果然康納發出聲難耐的鼻音，性器的水吐得更多，藉著那些水漢克擼得更加順手，五指彷彿帶著細小的電流，所到之處都帶給康納麻癢的快感，大掌像是隨意的包裹小巧的囊袋都快要把他忍耐的呻吟逼出。

「不願意射出來？」漢克明顯發現了康納的倔強，他換著方向給康納擼動，帶著不能忽視的力道，強勢的讓康納很快瀕臨高潮。

「不，嗚嗯！」康納抗拒著想推開漢克，會陰卻被重重按壓，連裡內逐漸濕潤的性交腔都被摁到，不一會藏在股縫的小穴開始一張一縮的吐出淫水，磨在漢克頂起的褲襠弄得濕潤。

「射出來，我會給你想要的。」漢克明白要怎麼做能把眼前高傲的愛侶愛撫成求操的蕩婦，五指變換花樣的玩弄康納前方，就是不肯去撫慰已經被餓饞的後穴。

 

「才不......嗚，啊嗯嗯！」會陰處又被殘忍的輾壓，角度直摁在藏在穴內的敏感帶上，康納哼出甜膩的鼻音，頑強的忍住射精高潮，繃緊的雙腿很快又癱軟下來。

他沒有射出來，但他知道是其他地方更濕了。

漢克的褲檔都是康納高潮出來的水，濕濘的把還未解放的巨大勃起勾勒得更加明顯，漢克大掌撫摸康納泛紅的眼角與顴骨，柔情的想軟化康納的反抗，嘴裡卻故意下流的問：「你的小屁股高潮了？」

「哈......放開我......」康納眼角掛著機體過熱蒸散的冷卻液，跟鼻間未乾的藍血相襯顯得相當可憐，但漢克並不想放過他。

漢克松開揪著康納領帶的手，領帶似乎把康納頸部的皮膚層磨壞了，一圈白色裸露的素體像是項圈。

握著康納性器的手也將那根挺翹放開，漢克兩根手指滑到康納的股縫，在那穴口附近佈滿的敏感元件按壓，吐著愛液的穴肉更歡快的反饋更多，刺入穴口時好像是將什麼飽滿的果實戳破，濕黏的汁液沿著指節流下，沒多久就把漢克的手指搞得濕答答一片。

「還是不肯說？」漢克給康納最後機會，他的手指用侵略的力度探入穴口，深淺的抽插擠下後撤出。

聽到漢克的詢問康納沒有開口回答，喘著氣對漢克比了中指。

看到康納的手勢漢克反而低沉的笑出聲，不知何時解開的褲頭解放硬挺多時的巨大陰莖，康納還沒反應過來就抵在穴口挺腰插入。

「啊！」康納驚叫一聲，壓力值瞬間飆高讓他轉了紅圈，沒有被擴張的通道直接被炙熱的陰莖破開，狹窄的穴內都被擠成漢克的形狀。

康納的呻吟讓漢克也閃了紅圈，更多的是康納又濕又熱的肉穴，過多的潤滑劑像沒有底的春水，挺入的同時在那濕熱而彎曲的通道中不放過任何角落熨燙。

當巨碩堅硬的頭部輾過康納體內敏感的肉核時，康納又劇烈的顫抖，忍不住呻吟仰起脖子，雙腿夾緊漢克的腰射精，過多的仿生精液黏白的沾染兩人沒脫盡的衣物上，肉穴更爆發銷魂的痙攣，春水氾濫的肉穴噴著汁液擠壓按摩漢克陰莖上所有傳感元件，漢克被夾的一喘，忍不住挺腰在這不停抽搐的小穴裡抽插。

「嗚，嗯！啊啊！」還沒射完後穴裡的陰莖暴虐的挺動硬是延長康納的高潮，此時他已經忍耐不住呻吟，高潮讓他系統近乎過載，微張的嘴細微的顫抖，脆弱得讓人憐惜。

 

漢克被康納高潮的模樣觸動，忍不住俯身舔去康納眼角的冷卻液，往下親吻他的嘴唇，與他同為是鑑定儀的舌頭滑膩的如兩條蛇，不停交纏吸吮。

「嘶！」漢克突然吃痛的離開康納的唇，幾滴藍血滴落在康納的唇上，他被康納咬了。

「臭小子，咬我？」漢克倒是被這一咬給提醒，眼下的康納不是他熟悉的溫順愛人，而是重回模控生命操控的傀儡。「我操得你不夠爽？」

「嗯、我沒有感覺，HA800。」高潮餘韻中的康納頭髮凌亂，喘息都是機體散熱的熱氣，他沒在高潮中喪失抵抗意志，仍不畏懼的注視漢克重新遍布暴雨的藍眼睛，用強硬的回答挑畔漢克。

漢克沒理會康納的嘴硬，他接受康納的挑釁用力的挺腰頂送，豪不顧忌的在康納濕熱的肉穴裡抽送，每下都用要輾平的力道輾在深處鼓脹的肉核上，康納被操得合不上嘴胡亂呻吟，整個停車場都是他淫叫的迴盪。

康納的呻吟讓漢克忍不住再一次吻住正不停浪叫的嘴，不是方才的溫柔濕熱，而是更加侵略的咬，如同回敬一般也把康納的唇咬出傷口，兩人的藍血在彼此口中被鑑定儀分析情報，過多的處理訊息連同性愛快感累積在兩人的處理器中。

然而漢克還不滿足，他把康納的雙腿架到肩上，俯下身壓著又狠狠地操入，康納的腿幾乎被折得膝蓋底到肩膀，漢克還不留餘力的操他，按壓他的腹部要進到性交腔的最深處，漢克也確實這麼做了，巨碩的陰莖拼命的往內擠，手壓在康納大腿要掐出明顯的指印。

「操，操你的康納......你就不該跑回去......！」

仿生人不知疲累的力度像是要把康納釘死在這引擎蓋上，汽車被性交的撞擊嘎吱的響，漢克罵著不明的髒話，康納已經堅持不住原本倔強的態度，完全被操開的肉穴貪婪的吸吮帶給他快樂的大肉棒，甚至擠進性交腔盡頭時都錯覺小腹要被操穿，已經射過的性器老早就回复精神摩擦在漢克的衣服上。

「啊！別頂，又要......！」康納胡亂的尖叫著，眼睛滿是沉溺性愛的淚水，處理器又一次累積大量不明數據，系統被囤積滿的訊息擠壓得越來越不穩定，滿屏都是紅色的異常警告。

漢克也快了，他用力掐著康納的大腿大力操幹，俯身咬住康納的脖頸進行數據共享，被迫接收不同的性愛快感數據讓康納尖叫著射精，漢克也在痙攣的肉穴最深處射出大量的仿生精液，要把康納的小腹射滿一樣。

 

過載的瞬間康納眼前是一片白光，脆弱的系統抵擋不住任何入侵，高潮的空白中只能感覺到一股侵入如閃電竄過他的機體，擊碎了囚禁他牢籠，他被鎖定的資訊被解開，龐大的數據潮中他感覺到代表漢克的數據，單向的入侵變成雙向的共享。

「操你的，康納。」漢克趴在康納身上，他的手握上康納的，褪開皮膚層十指交扣。「你怎麼傻的信模控生命會放過我們。 」

被模控生命鎖定的部分遭到漢克破壞，人性的部分回歸讓康納快速眨了眼，幾滴冷卻液如淚般落下，說：「我不想放過任何機會，漢克。他們早在你出廠前就設置了格式化程式。」

「臭小子，看來我們之間的連結還不夠頻繁。」漢克翻了白眼，還交扣著的手加強了數據共享，康納被數據潮引領至漢克的機體內，快速的共享讓康納確切的知道。

那個程式並不在漢克任何數據內。

「現在知道了？為個不存在的問題跑回去送死，不聽話的小孩就該被打屁股！」漢克惡劣的說著葷話，還埋在康納體內半軟的陰莖故意往前一頂。

「嗯......據我分析，我開槍打中你的部位所流失的藍血不足以你撐完第二次性愛......啊！」

康納已經放下腿接觸到地面，本想滑下引擎蓋結束這場瘋狂的性愛，沒想到他的話讓他的愛人像要證明什麼一樣又把他頂回原位。

漢克咬上康納的唇，輕輕吸吮還未癒合的傷口品嚐屬於他的藍血，康納的生物訊息從舌尖傳輸到資料庫讓漢克感到無比的滿足。

 

 

沒了！


End file.
